Frost Wyrm Saga 6
Frost Wyrm Saga 6 is an encounter in The Savage North. It comes after Frost Wyrm Saga 5 or The Huscarl's Offer. Enemies Transcript Introduction “After that it was easy. There was a dead blue dragon, and standing on top of her corpse was the living blue dragon who’d helped kill her. They didn’t need any more convincing. They believed what the Dragon-Rider told them.” “Dangerous business, messing with prophecies,” Hugh says. “I know a conman who tried that and ended up getting hung from a bridge.” “A prophecy is only as good as the prophet who gives it,” Brachus replies. “The Frost Wyrms thought that they’d sinned by following Kalaxia instead of Solus. So they fell to their knees and waited for the Dragon-Rider’s judgment. If he’d ordered their execution, they wouldn’t have resisted. But he thought of something else instead. The Frost Wyrm Clan needed to be punished for what they’d done to the other Nord tribes, but he knew that they could be useful in the war with the drakes.” “He was a cunning man,” Tessa says. “The tales talk about his skill at arms, but that was only one aspect of his success.” She smiles. Tessa believes she’s flattering you by praising your ancestor. Once that would have been true... The story seems to perish on your tongue, dissolved by your disquiet. But it has to be finished. “The Dragon-Rider told their warriors to seek battle, first against Kalaxia’s beastmen then against the dragons’ armies to the south. He said they could earn their tribe’s redemption by throwing themselves into the fighting and burying it with their blood. They were being sent to their doom, but they were grateful. They’d find honorable deaths, and the rest of the clan would be spared. Their children would live on to continue the name of the Frost Wyrm Clan.” “A harsh tale,” Rakshara says. “Nordent is a harsh place.” That thought hangs in the chill air as you fall silent and move into the trees, so that you can approach the net of your enemies from cover. A harsh place indeed... Conclusion “What happened to the Nords?” Rakshara asks “The ones who were sent south?” “They died,” you reply. “They fought like heroes in battle after battle, and after each one fewer were left. No more than a dozen remained for the final battle of the Drake War. When it was over there was only one. One sole survivor out of all those warriors.” “And that one?” “He became known as Sigurd the Survivor,” Tessa says. “He’s a legend among the Nord tribes, not just the Frost Wyrm Clan.” You nod. “He looked for death in battle, but never found it. So he returned to Nordent, his sins washed away by his adherence to the Dragon-Rider’s orders.” Yes... Another destiny shaped by the Dragon-Rider’s hands, or those of the forces which guided him. A fellow victim of inscrutable fate. Strange how you’d never seen your ancestor’s tales like that before, as a great web that ensnared countless souls... Category:The Savage North